bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Just For The Shun Of It
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Just_For_The_Shun_Of_It.jpg||season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 13 |last= Bakugan Stall |next = The Story of Vestroia }} Just For The Shun Of It (Japanese: ) is the 13th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on September 30th, 2007. Plot Masquerade has been sending kids' Bakugan all over the world to the Doom Dimension, and the Battle Brawlers need to put a stop to it. Reluctantly, Dan Kuso joins Runo Misaki and Marucho Marukura in another attempt to recruit Shun Kazami. When they arrive at Shun's Dojo, Masquerade is already there and they can’t believe that Shun is on Masquerade's evil side. Dan accepts their challenge, and together with Drago, Dan goes up against both. Will Shun send Drago to the Doom Dimension for good or will his old friendship with Dan convince him to turn against Masquerade...? Major events *Dan, Marucho, Runo, and Masquerade arrive at Shun's dojo, looking to recruit him to their respective sides. *Shun decides to temporarily side with Masquerade. *Dan challenges Shun and Masquerade to a battle. *Masquerade uses his Hydranoid in a battle for the first time. *Masquerade allows Reaper to be sent to the Doom Dimension. *Masquerade is revealed to have obtained a Laserman. *Shun turns against Masquerade in the middle of the battle and helps Dan win. *Shun officially rejoins the Battle Brawlers. Featured Brawls Second Battle at Shun's Dojo *'Dan' VS Shun & Masquerade Shun, Dan, and Masquerade all activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Shun's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 Masquerade sets his Doom Card onto the battlefield Shun throws out his Gate Card to the left of Dan. Dan throws out his Gate Card in front of Shun. Masquerade throws out his Gate Card to the right of Dan. Masquerade throws out Darkus Laserman onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 370 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Stinglash onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 360 Gs) Masquerade activates Leap Sting on Laserman, allowing him to attack an opponent on the battlefield and subtracts 50 Gs from the opponent. (Laserman: 370 Gs - Stinglash: 310 Gs). Stinglash gets wiped out by Laserman's bombardment attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Laserman returns to Masquerade in ball form. Dan's first Gate Card vanishes. Masquerade wins this round. Round 2 *'Shun's BR:' 3/3 *'Dan's BR:' 2/3 *'Masquerade's BR:' 3/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Shun throws out Ventus Monarus onto his first Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) Masquerade throws out Darkus Reaper onto his first Gate Card. (Power: 370 Gs) Dan sets another Gate Card in front of Masquerade. Dan throws out Pyrus Gargonoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Shun activates Air Battle on Monarus, allowing her to move beyond the Gate Cards and negates any Gate Card she lands on. Shun moves Monarus against Gargonoid. (Monarus: 330 - Gargonoid: 320 Gs). Gargonoid gets wipes out by Monarus' spinning bombardment attack and returns to Dan in ball form. Monarus returns to Shun in ball form. Dan's second Gate Card vanishes. Shun wins this round. Round 3 *'Shun's BR:' 3/3 *'Dan's BR:' 1/3 *'Masquerade's BR:' 3/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: Masquerade's Reaper Masquerade sets another Gate Card in front of his first Gate Card. Masquerade throws out Darkus Laserman onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 370 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Dragonoid against Reaper. (Reaper: 370 Gs - Dragonoid: 340 Gs). Masquerade opens his Gate Card (Third Judgement), allowing another Bakugan to enter the battle. Shun throws out Ventus Monarus onto his first Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) Masquerade throws out Darkus Hydranoid onto the Third Judgement card. (Reaper and Hydranoid: 820 Gs - Dragonoid: 340 Gs) Dan activates Boosted Dragon on Drago. (Reaper and Hydranoid: 820 Gs - Dragonoid: 440 Gs). Drago attacks Hydranoid with his fire breath attack with no effect. Shun activates Crimson Twister to move Drago onto his first Gate Card against Monarus. (Dragonoid: 440 Gs - Monarus: 330 Gs). Monarus gets wiped out by Drago's tail slap attack and returns to Shun in ball form. Drago returns to Dan in ball form. Shun's first Gate Card vanishes. With Third Judgement still open, Hydranoid is now against Reaper. (Hydranoid: 450 Gs - Reaper: 370 Gs). Reaper gets wiped out by Hydranoid tail stab attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Hydranoid returns to Masquerade in ball form. Masquerade's first Gate Card vanishes. Both Dan and Masquerade wins this round. Round 4 *'Shun's BR:' 2/3 *'Dan's BR:' 1/3 *'Masquerade's BR:' 2/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: Masquerade's Laserman Dan sets his final Gate Card in front of Masquerade's second Gate Card. Dan throws out Pyrus Dragonoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 440 Gs) Shun sets another Gate Card next to Masquerade's second Gate Card. Shun throws out Ventus Falconeer onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 340 Gs) Masquerade throws out Darkus Hydranoid against Drago. (Hydranoid: 450 Gs - Dragonoid: 440 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Triple Battle), and the battle is put on hold. Round 5 *'Shun's BR:' 2/3 *'Dan's BR:' 1/3 *'Masquerade's BR:' 2/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: Masquerade's Laserman and Hydranoid, Dan's Dragonoid, Shun's Falconeer Shun throws out Ventus Skyress onto the Triple Battle. (Hydranoid: 450 Gs - Dragonoid and Skyress: 800 Gs). Masquerade activates Chaos of the Darkness on Hydranoid, allowing him to attack every Bakugan on the field. (Hydranoid: 450 Gs - Dragonoid and Skyress: 800 Gs). Dan activates Fire Wall on Drago, decreasing the opponent's power level by 50 Gs. (Hydranoid: 400 Gs - Dragonoid and Skyress: 800 Gs). Hydranoid attacks Falconeer because of the effect of Chaos of the Darkness. (Hydranoid: 400 Gs - Falconeer: 340 Gs). Falconeer gets wiped out by Hydranoid's energy blast attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Shun's second Gate Card vanishes. Hydranoid then attacks Laserman. (Hydranoid: 400 Gs - Laserman: 370 Gs). Laserman gets wiped out by Hydranoid's energy blast attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension as well. Masquerade's second Gate Card vanishes. As Skyress distracts Hydranoid, Drago attacks him. (Hydranoid: 400 Gs - Dragonoid and Skyress: 800 Gs). Hydranoid gets wiped out when Drago fired his fireball attack directly into Hydranoid's mouth. Hydranoid returns to Masquerade in ball form. Drago returns to Dan and Skyress returns to Shun, both in ball forms. Dan's final Gate Card vanishes. Dan and Shun win this round. Round 6 *'Shun's BR:' 1/3 *'Dan's BR:' 1/3 *'Masquerade's BR:' 0/3 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Shun sets his final Gate Card. Shun throws out Ventus Skyress onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 360 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Dragonoid against Skyress. (Dragonoid: 440 Gs - Skyress: 360 Gs) Dan activates Fire Tornado on Drago, which transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to him. (Dragonoid: 540 Gs - Skyress: 260 Gs). Shun activates Green Nobility Violent Wind, increasing Skyress's power level by 100 Gs. (Dragonoid: 540 Gs - Skyress: 360 Gs). Shun opens his Gate Card (Skyress Character), doubling her power level. (Skyress: 720 Gs - Drago: 540 Gs). Drago gets wiped out by Skyress' dive bomb attack and returns to Dan in ball Form. Skyress returns to Shun in ball form. Shun's final Gate Card vanishes. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. Shun wins this round. Conclusion *'Shun's BR:' 1/3 ~ Dan's BR: 0/3 ~ Masquerade's BR: 0/3 The winner is Shun Kazami. Bakugan Debuts *Laserman Bakugan Seen *Dragonoid *Falconeer *Gargonoid *Hydranoid *Laserman *Monarus *Preyas *Ravenoid *Reaper *Skyress *Stinglash *Tigrerra Trivia *The episode's name is a play on the words "just for the fun of it". *The scene where Shun says "Masquerade I've had enough of your games", His hair briefly stands up resembling Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 hairstyle in Dragon Ball Z. Deleted Scene *There are two deleted scenes in this episode: one when Hydranoid impales Reaper before he sends him into the Doom Dimension and second when Skyress first kicks Hydranoid to get his attention in order to defeat it with Dragonoid's Boosted Dragon. Video de:Shun macht sein Ding Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes